


Happy Tatooween

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia Meets Jedi Utopia [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui and Obi dress up as Quinn and Ian for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tatooween

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, Ula, and Nerowill, my friends and betas extraordinaire

Obi-Wan kept scratching at his neck, where the tweed collar of his jacket had irritated him all day. He and Qui-Gon were undercover as university professors on the planet Arcadia, and he longed to be back at the Jedi Temple.

They were teaching Standard to teeming classes of students who were as unlike Jedi Padawans as could be. A few of them had no sense of discipline or duty: coming to class late, handing in their assignments days after they were due or not at all, neglecting to check their work, and not taking proper notes.

What Master Yoda would have said! Of course, his syntax was better than that of a couple of the papers.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was time for lastmeal, or rather 'dinner', and he was meeting Qui-Gon at the refectory, make that 'cafeteria'. He walked over, pondering aliases. Their names on this mission were Ian Prentice and Quinn Masterson, so they had to get used to the unusual forms of address. At least 'Qui' might be considered acceptable as a shortened form of 'Quinn' if Obi-Wan slipped. But there was no way to salvage the misuse of 'Obi'. Obi-Wan was glad he was not in Qui-Gon's boots for this assignment.

And there was his former Master now. Obi-Wan waved him over to his table, thankfully leaving the uncomfortable jacket on a chair. They got on line at one of the 'fast food' restaurants, which Obi-Wan thought were misnamed; the lines at the refectory moved faster.

The men returned to the table with burgers on their plates, which were not made of bantha or any other animal Obi-Wan was familiar with, of that he was sure. The food tasted good nonetheless.

"So how'd it go, Quinn?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that Qui-Gon would give him an edited answer.

"Fine, Ian." Qui-Gon sipped at his iced caf, make that coffee. "I'm giving an exam tomorrow, and I think they're ready." He was pleasantly surprised at the small number of courses he taught; then again, he wouldn't be around long enough to be expected to submit research papers or attend committee meetings. He knew well from personal experience that the best part of teaching was being in front of a class, not having to explain yourself to the Jedi Council.

"Me too. They've had me teaching since...first period, so I've been rushing around all day."

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. "That, I believe, is because you're untenured, Ian."

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling. "I most certainly am, Quinn."

Qui-Gon couldn't help returning his smile. "The perks of age, lad, the perks of age."

Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon looked more at home in his outfit, corduroy jacket over slacks, than he himself could ever hope to. Come to think of it, Qui-Gon always looked comfortable in his clothes, no matter their assignment, comfortable in his skin. Maybe when Obi-Wan became a Master, he'd at least give the appearance of the same ease.

The men finished their burgers, then it was time to go home for the night. Obi-Wan drove their speeder to Lando, where they shared rooms in a cozy brick building. Obi-Wan was happy that for this mission, Qui-Gon had thought that there was an advantage to playing lovers. It was always easier when they had the pretext of closeness they needed for communication and unimpeded access to one another.

They walked hand in hand through the lot, since they'd seen their share of neighbors there in the past few days. Sure enough, the middle-aged lady who lived down the hall from them was coming out the door, and waved to them with her usual friendliness.

When they were inside the safe haven of their rooms, both men let their hands linger an extra moment in the other's warmth, then separated to start the real work of the day.

Datapads at the ready, they fed all the information they'd learned about key suspects in another Trade Federation attempt to circumvent the laws of the Republic, this time by recruiting their operatives young.

After a few hours, Obi-Wan turned his pad off wearily. He got up to put the kettle on for tea, giving his former Master a light caress on the upper arm as he passed. He had been indulging himself more and more in casually touching him as their assignment went on. He had the perfect excuse; after all, they were supposed to be lovers, and who knew the level of surveillence to which they were being subjected.

Qui-Gon never said a word about his tactile ways, conferring his tacit approval. Obi-Wan had not the slightest doubt that Master Jinn would quickly restore them to the proper distance in his subtle manner, without compromising the mission, if his former Padawan's caresses had become a trial.

Obi-Wan also noted every touch the Master gave him, whether it was within the shelter of their rooms or at the university, what his face looked like, the way his hands felt. They'd touched more on this assignment than they'd had in the previous twelve years combined.

When Obi-Wan brought over the tea and put it into Qui-Gon's hand with a caress, Qui-Gon said, "Ian, you should know that there are no recording devices of any kind in here. I've checked it out."

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "How long have you known that, Qui-Gon?"

Realizing what he'd just admitted, Qui-Gon gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Long enough." At Obi-Wan's stare, he said, "I admit it. I've enjoyed every one of your caresses, and didn't want them to stop."

Obi-Wan's smile was dazzling. "I'm glad to hear it, Qui, because I never want them to stop either. And now would be a good time for you to start something yourself."

The Jedi were nothing if not quick studies, and in the time it took to say 'Tatooween' were in each other's arms, their shirts and slacks suddenly feeling very comfortable indeed, especially with the prospect of their imminent removal.


End file.
